Paint the House White
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: As Linka transitions into adulthood, she discovers just how much some of her brothers love her. And how much she loves them...


**For a frenemy~**

 **DISCLAIMER: no u**

* * *

One glorious morning in Royal Woods, Linka Loud awoke with a smile on her face.

It was a different smile than usual; the look that her brothers could expect on her face was a weary eyed, light smile that tried to be supportive when it was, in reality, tiring her to no end being the voice of reason (especially since Loki left). But this day, Linka was beaming with an angelic glow; excited, eager and enthusiastic for what the day was going to bring.

"I can't believe it's finally my birthday," she said to herself, barely containing her glee as she squeezed Bun Bun to her chest.

And one of the best parts about her birthday; all of her brothers were going to be there. Her older brothers may have all moved out by this point, but there was no way they were going to miss their only sister's birthday.

A girl only turns eighteen once, after all.

Though, when Linka looked in the mirror, she realized she didn't change _too_ much. Sure, she was a little taller, but she still looked the same (even her large chipped tooth was business as usual), dressed the same and even acted the same… come to think of it, all her brothers were basically the same as they were seven years ago…

It's almost like there's no point in aging them up…

"Well, I can't wait to see what my brothers prepared for me," Linka said as she threw the blanket off her nubile body and grabbed some of the clothes she left thrown about on the floor. She pulled on her orange shirt (so into her birthday she forgot to put on a bra~), but grunted slightly as it slid down her arms and onto her body. "When did this shirt get so tight?" she asked, looking down at her now clothed body. Her cheeks burned a little as she noticed how her breasts were a lot more exaggerated by the shirt; her nipples even poking through slightly.

Same problem when she put on her red panties and blue skirt. Maybe it was just her, but she felt that her firm buttocks, shaped like a pillowy heart, didn't fit the tight skirt.

"I need to have Loni look at these while he's here," she muttered, before blushing, "N-not to look at my butt, of course. Just the clothes, please."

With that, the young woman stepped out of her door, and into the great world that awaited her new eighteen year old eyes…

(I'm trying to write this to make it sound magical, but turning eighteen sucks. Trust me on this; I did it twice).

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Linka!"

"You guys," Linka said as she scanned the attendees. Many of her friends from school were there; Boy Jordan beamed at her as he tossed his gift into the pile, Claudia stood stiff and attentive as her eyes flicked between the birthday girl and her family (One member in particular), while Rustella was content to leer at all of them.

Even Ron Andy, while he couldn't show up for her, managed to find the time to call her and wish her a great day. The highlight of their call, however, was when he had to leave because Bebe got stuck in the freezer again… but with the wild street cats… that made Linka giggle her musical giggle…

Then she turned to her wonderful family… her parents and younger brothers still lived with her, and she was really happy to see them happy for her, but… it was her older brothers she was most excited to see. They had travelled miles to come see her on her special day, something they wouldn't really do for their other siblings, as they demonstrated on Lars' birthday a few weeks… poor kid…

But Linka couldn't deny that seeing her older brothers, now taller and a bit more built than she remembered, was the highlight of her day.

"It seems like just yesterday I was giving you pointers for middle school, sis," Lynn said, giving his little sister a light punch.

"Why is Linka still in middle school? Isn't she eighteen now?" Loni asked, causing Loki to smack his forehead with a frustrated growl.

"He said 'like,' Loni. You should know what that means. You literally say 'like' as much as a sixteen year old blondie," he cackled, elbowing Lane.

"Come on, guys, do you have to start now?" Loni asked downheartedly, which Linka picked up on, but her older brothers didn't, as she could see Loki preparing another cruel joke.

"Loki, whatever you're about to say, don't say it!" she snapped at him, causing the eldest sibling to step back slightly. Linka took an aggressive step forward, "Loni came to my party, and I want to make sure everyone has a good time. So stop bullying him. He didn't do anything wrong."

Beads of sweat dripped from his brow, and his face grew redder with his awkward expression. Usually Loki wouldn't back down to Linka, but… for some reason, his shapely younger sister getting all feisty with him was making his cheeks burn, and he almost felt like he was dealing with one of his crushes again…

"Y-yeah, yeah, I'm sorry," he muttered, turning away from her passionate gaze. He could see Lane lifting an eyebrow; Loki didn't back down _that_ easily…

Even Linka seemed a bit confused. "O-oh. Um… okay. Well, I'm sorry for snapping. I hope you have a good time here as well," she finished with a cute little smile, making not just Loki's heart skip a beat, but all her older brothers' chests ache as well.

As the white haired girl turned to go find Lars, the first one to speak was Lane. "lol. That was _lowkey_ embarrassing to watch."

"You just got _whipped_ by Linka," Lynn smartly observed.

"Don't blame Loki… he can't help it when the whip comes down," Luke smirked, ever so proud of his references.

"N-never mind that," Loki growled angrily, before his expression softened to one of confusion, "Did you guys notice how… pretty Linka is now?"

"Of course Linka's pretty. She's our little sister," Loni said, "She's so nice and sweet… I always wanted to marry her…"

"Not that way. I mean the way that makes her give guys like Lynn boners," Loki jabbed his thumb at Lynn and the jock looked down at his crotch, his face turning as red as his shorts as he covered it up.

"It's not like that!" Lynn protested, "I… I was thinking about that babe on the bikini mag."

"Oh, on the _bikini mag_? I bet you couldn't even name one of those," Lane chuckled, "I bet the only porn mags you go through are the ones you steal from Luke. Face it, Lynn, we all know you have the _biggest_ crush on Linka…"

"Yeah, when I was thirteen. But now I…"

Right then, Luke sighed. "Look dudes, if we're being honest… I always had a bit of an eye for our snowy sis. And don't try to deny it either, Lane. The moment you saw her, your dick got as wooden as your lesbo puppet."

Lane opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it. The five older sons of Lynn Sr. stood there, the truth slowly dawning on them; they were in love with Linka. Someone they should've had a hard time seeing as anything other than their baby sister. Lynn fidgeted uncomfortably, and even Loni seemed to be a little distressed about it.

"Look… we just need to be happy for her, then leave. Nothing else to it. Just give her our gifts, wish her a happy birthday, and that's all. If we can't do that… what kind of bros are we?"

Loni, Luke and Lane all nodded at what Lynn said. Loki, on the other hand, felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop.

"Oh fuck… I forgot to get her a present…"

* * *

"After a long day with your family, it's just really nice to lie down," Linka said as she collapsed onto her bed. The mattress bounced her slightly, and while her breasts weren't exactly mountains, they did bounce on her chest. The white haired woman sighed, cupping her chest bumps in her palm and feeling herself up…

"Why can't these be bigger?"

Her thought was interrupted by what sounded like a masculine choking noise by the door, and Linka immediately shot up with a yelp, her face red and covering herself as if she thought she was naked. "Who's that?"

The door creaked open, revealing a bashful Loki. Her oldest brother slipped into her room, though he avoided direct eye contact, his gaze firmly planted on the floor as if he could see the wonders of the world on her carpet. Though, he knew there was a wonder of the world sitting on that bed right there… would she let him join her? Would she, emotions running high and defenseless from the cold, allow him to ravage her senseless until she screamed…

The blonde shook his head. _Dang it, Loki. Not now, for fuck's sake._

"Uh… hey," he awkwardly greeted, still not looking at his attractive sister.

"Hey," she softly returned.

A large exhale from the older man, as he looked Linka in her eyes. "Hey, I'm… I'm sorry about not getting you a gift," he said, running his hand through his thick, golden hair, "I could've sworn I got you something, but I must've…"

The young woman waved her hand dismissively, her lips curled in a small smile. "It's okay, Loki," she reassured him in a low voice, making him shiver as a small tingle went up his backside, "I'm not in elementary anymore. I don't need you to buy me a toy or anything," she laughed a bit mockingly.

"Would you say the same about the fudge cake?"

Her eyes steeled and she grabbed Bun Bun with the swift motions of a snake, her fingernails gripping the toy tightly. "No. I need my chocolate," she hissed.

Her voice was so raw… so animalistic… waves of desire flooded Loki's mind.

He gave a light chuckle. "Yeah, but… I literally feel bad about that."

Once again, the young girl dismissed it. "It's fine, I don't mind," she shrugged her petite shoulders, her ashen hair rising and falling with it.

"Really?"

"Yeah. The only present I need from you is you showing up for me…"

 _My sister's a saint. An angel. A goddess._

"Anyways, Bun Bun says I should sleep now," she said, glancing over at the rabbit's dark eyes, "So unless you have som-"

"Me and some of our bros are hanging out downstairs," Loki immediately spilled, "So I'm thinking… if you aren't too tired, a-and you want to hang around with me*cough*us for a little longer…"

Linka's eyes brightened up at the idea. "I'd love to."

 _Fuck! That was supposed to be a guy thing,_ Loki mentally chastised himself, _Oh well… what's the worst that could happen?_

The two made their way down the stairs, Loki in front. Linka noticed he seemed a bit more stiff, a sort of awkwardness in his step, like he was nervous about something. After all, why else would his shoulders be so tense? His strong, broad shoulders…

Come to think of it… almost all her older brothers had wide rangy shoulders, complimenting their muscular physiques. Lane might've been a little more on the skinny side, but Loki, Luke and especially Lynn had the type of knotted brawn that would make any girl (or guy, in Luke's case) throw open their legs and ask for that _one particular muscle~_

 _What the hell am I thinking?_ Linka blushed and randomly let out a nervous giggle.

When the two finally made it to the living room, Linka saw her brothers sprawled out over the room. Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn… and Lars?

"Hey Loki," the Goth boy rasped, "Hey Linka."

"Uh… hey Lars," Loki greeted with a little confusion, before glancing at Lynn, "Why's little Bro-ble Black here?"

Lynn shrugged. "I thought he was asleep in his coffin when I came downstairs, but he was probably too busy eye-fucking Griselda's bust's bust to sleep…"

Lars opened his mouth to protest, but simply glanced away with a scowl.

"… so he heard me coming down here and begged to come. He was all like 'Waah! Let me join your coven or I'll dye my hair with Cliff's blood like the edgelord I was meant to be…"

"Screw you, Lynn."

"You wish you could, sweetheart. Maybe if you were a girl we could really paint it black…"

"Okay, that's enough, you two," Loki growled, "Do you always have to turn every conversation into you two fighting?"

The two roommates hung their heads. "Sorry," they both muttered.

Linka covered her mouth to smile with amusement. _It really did feel like back then…_

The girl walked over to the couch, every eye in the room on her curvy body, as she plopped down between Loni and Luke. "So what were you all talking about before we showed up?"

"Nothing much, little dudette," Luke truthfully admitted, "I wanted to talk about some intellectual things, like the evolution of rock alongside the counterculture, but… didn't get far with these guys."

"It's not my fault they didn't teach us that rocks evolved from monkeys," Loni complained, "I blame the school system."

"When it comes to you, Loni, we've grown to blame school system a lot more," Loki snarked, earning a cruel thumb-up from Luke.

It was like this for a while, the brothers trading jabs and insults while moving from random topic to random topic… it was fun for all of them.

Except maybe Lars, who found himself the butt of the joke about 29 times. One for each season of VOM, Lane sardonically noted.

However, all the while, underneath the surface of a family gathering, things were a bit more odd. For one, the boys in the room could not help but smell the air and find it contagious with Linka's powerful, and incredibly sweet, scent. It inflamed their instincts, and dragged their eyes towards their sister's body. She really had grown into a beautiful woman; her budding breasts supported two nipples that, through her tight shirt, the boys could see were erect and aroused.

And her dress… it was almost as if they could see the wonderful sight that was Linka's bare ass.

And to top it all off, her delicate smile and warm laughter only served to fuel her brothers' incestuous fantasies. All of a sudden, Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane and Lars understood why Lynn fell for her all those years ago…

And speaking of Lynn, the poor sporty boy was doing his best to play off his throbbing erection as his shorts bunching up.

But the strangest part of all this is… Linka noticed it all. And she decided she _liked_ it. The loving gaze of six adoring men, each of whom, Linka had to admit, were handsome and charming in their own way. She was surprised most of them didn't have girlfriends by now.

But she wasn't about to complain~

So as the minutes turned to hours, and the moon rose and fell, little subtle actions were taken from both sides of this sibling lust-fest to communicate their desires. Loni would 'accidentally' brush Linka's leg, her thigh quivering from his soft touch. Linka would, by complete mistake, extend herself over Luke to reach for something that may not have even been there, her breasts hovering over the musician's hard rock. All the while, her other brothers closed in around her, eventually finding themselves at her feet or standing behind her on the couch.

"Hey, uh, anyone notice how hot it's suddenly gotten?" Linka giggled. The body heat (and more important, the heavy musk) was overwhelming Linka's young adult body.

That seemed to snap them all out of their daze, however. Lane, who had been fighting with Lynn over who got to sit closer to their sister on the floor, suddenly coughed and stood. "Well… uh… I think we should get some sleep. We got a long trip ahead of us…"

 _About as long as my 'head' right now._

He bit his lip to keep from verbalizing that thought. To be fair, it didn't really make that much sense. But hey, even Lane had to do mental rough drafts for his jokes.

"Yeah, I think I should catch some Z's," Lynn said, stretching his arms. His joints popped lightly, and before Loni could open his mouth, Lynn muttered "Whatever it is, Lons… no, it's not that."

"WAIT!"

All eyeballs scrolled over to Linka, a look of worry and forlornness on her face. "Guys… I-I uh…"

"What is it, Link?" Luke asked.

The young woman took a deep breath before she started. "Guys, I know I'm being a bit selfish here, but… do you have to go to bed so soon?"

"Well… yeah. We don't want to wake up with bags under our eyes," Loni said, Loki nodding in support behind him.

"I wouldn't mind," Lars whispered softly.

"Look it's just… I really miss you guys. Ever since I turned twelve and Loki left… and the rest of you followed him, I… I just thought that if we had one night together, we should be together for most of it," Linka sadly admitted. Her bottom lip quivered as her head dropped, strands of platinum hair falling onto her face, and forcing all of her older brothers to give her a look of sympathy.

"I literally didn't even think about it like that," Loki said, "But we have to get some sleep…"

Linka looked up at him with wide puppy dog eyes, and Loki immediately scowled at Lynn. _You taught her that._

"Fine. We can… we can do one more thing together. Something really special, so Linka has something nice to think about until next time we visit."

"Sure. Just Linka. Keep talking like I'm not here," Lars grumbled angrily, encouraging a chuckling Lane to ruffle his raven hair.

"I can get behind that, dudes," Luke said, preemptively rolling his eyes for when Lane said "Yeah, amongst other things. Ha ha! Geddit?"

They all groaned, and Luke continued, "So, Linka, we'll give you the choice… what do you want to do?"

"Me? You're letting me choose?"

"Sure. You're the birthday girl. Whatever you want to do with us…"

 _Whatever you want to do with us~_

Those words reminded Linka that she was in an M-rated story, and what followed was a few moments of mental gymnastics that made Linka say this;

"Well… today I finally became an adult… but I didn't really…become a woman, if you understand…"

"Say no more. We'll order a prostitute right now," Lynn said grabbing his phone.

"No, you meathead! I want… I want the guy I'm going to be with to be special. Someone I love, someone I've always loved… or rather, someone _s_."

"Uh… you want to hook up with Stan and Boy Jordan at the same time?"

Linka gave a sultry smirk as she slowly removed her top, raising her orange shirt over her head. Her deliciously flat stomach stunned all six of the boys, as they suddenly realized what she was implying. When the shirt rose past her milky breasts, they didn't bounce, but swayed from side to side, her pert nipples growing harder and harder as the boys ogled her.

She threw it off to the side, standing proudly before them. She glanced down to their yummy crotches, and watched as their cocks slowly rose to the ceiling. And their faces… so red and embarrassed. Poor Lynn looked he was in a weird mix of shock, bliss and terror…

"Linka, you can't be serious!" Loki shouted, "Did you hit your head? There's no way we're going to…"

"Going to what, Loki?" she said suggestively, placing her hands behind her back and rushing over to the eldest sibling, winking at him as she leaned towards him, her nipples now directed at the ground, "Say it for me~"

"Uh… uh…"

"Come on, Loki. I know you want to. To… shower your favorite sister with your love. All of you do…"

"But Linka I…"

"Loki… go sit on the couch."

The blonde found himself walking towards the furniture, and sitting down, his dick throbbing painfully in is cargo shorts. Linka practically skipped over to him, and pointed at his pants.

"You're not going to need those."

It was as if she had a voodoo doll of him, ordering him to do whatever, because his pants and underwear went flying off, hitting Loni in the face. His dick stood unsheathed, shimmering in the faint light, and Linka's eyes widened. _Her brother was huge…_

Bebe was such a lucky girl. Emphasis on _was…_

Whatever was left of Linka's clothes fell to the wayside, and the girl slowly approached her older brother. She stood on the couch, positioning herself above his rod, and allowing herself to breathe in the hot fumes of musk from his erect cock. She took one final breath, her last one as a virgin…

Before plunging down on to her brother's dick, their thighs slapping.

Linka and Loki groaned as she adjusted herself, her tight walls squeezing the young man's dick. A rush of pain filled her body, but… there was more pleasure to be felt. Which encouraged her to slowly move up his meaty scepter, her wet sex oozing juices all over his length.

"Oh, Linka," she heard him breathe, as she reached the tip. She brought herself back down, rubbing his dick with her warm insides.

"How, huh, does it feel, big brother?"

"It feels so good," he said as he rolled his head back, "Please, Linka… don't stop…"

She grinned. That's all she needed to hear, before she grinded her sopping pussy on him again, finding his hips rocking alongside her's. And if she wasn't already overloading with sexual gratification… Loki grabbed her breasts, forcing a yelp from her throat, and began massaging them slowly, and tenderly. He was a man with experience… she loved that…

The other brothers watched this incestuous display of love-making, both mortified and… highly aroused. None more so than Lynn. He had been in love with her for years, why was Loki with her? He grit his teeth and said "Fuck it," and he tore off his clothes as well.

The naked young man approached the two siblings, Loki slamming into her vagina while Linka grunted and moaned. She saw him coming towards her, erect as well, with a bit of pre-cum spilling from his tip. "Lynn… you…"

"Linka, I love you. I love you a lot," he said, as she bounced on Loki's penis again, "So… you know, when you're done with him…"

His words and tone struck a chord with the sweet girl. She stopped her love-making (though Loki didn't, pounding her walls faster and faster) and she gazed sympathetically at her immediately older brother. "Hey, Lynn… you don't have to wait…"

She tapped Loki's tanned thighs rapidly, signaling him to stop. "Stand up," she told him, and the two of them stood together, his hardness still firmly planted in her snatch. The white haired girl leaned over, planting her face in Lynn's crotch. The powerful smell of the jock's jock hit her nostrils, making her head spin with a hazy dizziness. She grabbed his erection and slowly opened her mouth to swallow, her glossy lips encircling the boy's dick. Lynn moaned as she made her way down his shaft, and she moaned as Loki resumed fucking her at a faster speed. His sack slapped against her flesh and Linka spit out Lynn's dick to turn to her other brothers.

"I'm noticing a lack of balls in the room," she said with a sultry wink at them.

"Hey, that's my line," Lynn complained, but immediately shut up as she began licking him again, playing with his dick and pumping it once, twice and back in her mouth it went…

At this point, Loni, Luke, Lane and Lars had all stripped down to their birthday suits (Geddit? As Lane would annoyingly say) and the braver (or hornier) of the two stepped forward. Linka placed one hand on Luke's abs, and another on Lane's to stabilize herself as Lynn grabbed her cheeks and began violently fucking her face, and Loki grabbed her firm cheeks, squeezing them as he took her from behind. Linka moaned into her blowjob, before grabbing both the comedian's and the singer's manhoods.

"Oh wow," Luke moaned as she began rubbing them up and down. It was slow as first, but as her fingers became more slick with the heavy amounts of pre they were producing, she increased in speed, her dainty fingers glistening as she stroked off her brothers. While she couldn't see them, her face full of Lynn's brown bush and freckled legs, their moans of pleasure joined Loki and Lynn's, which made her happy.

Not to mention incredibly horny. Her speed in ramming against her brother's hardness in the back increased, while she licked Lynn's cock like a fleshy ice cream cone, loving all the cream that was coming out. Her fingers increased in speed as they masturbated Lane and Luke, Luke even beginning to rock his hips into her palms, like he was fucking her hand.

There she was, nothing but a walking bunch of holes for her horny brothers to stick their dicks in.

She loved every second.

"Switch," she said, spitting out Lynn's dick and a heavy mix of her spit and his seed. She immediately reached over to rub him off, while turning to the right to start draining Lane like a succubus.

Succ-ubus. Heh.

She switched again, rubbing off Lane and Lynn while Luke got to rub his stained cock in her cheek. She began taking turns with them; switching from Luke to Lane to Lynn, back and forth and back forth, all the while Loki rubbing her clit as he sheathed and unsheathed his cock again and again.

The four guys looked at each other, sweat dripping from their brows and grinned. _How did they get so lucky, having such a horny slut for a sister?_

They wouldn't call her that, of course. They still loved her. But you know…

"Hey guys," Lynn said with a cocky smirk as Linka milked him with her lips, "You think we can…" he titled his head to the side, and Luke understood what he meant.

"Hey Linka… do you mind if we flip you over?"

 _GOD YES! DO IT! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH YOUR CUM DUMPSTER!_

"If you want," she said calmly as she beat him off.

Suddenly, she was on her back, her four brothers staring down at her as she pleasured all of them. Loki lifted her slightly by her knees, and began jack-hammering his dick into her sopping pussy, and perhaps it was the rush of blood of her incoming orgasm, but her face turned redder than before, as she spit out the dick in her mouth to scream "LOKI! Keep, ahh, going…"

Their sexes rubbed each other with such friction that it only took a few more seconds before Linka exploded with her orgasm.

"Ah… Loki…" she whimpered as she shook with her pleasure, lights dancing before her eyes. Whatever her pussy was storing came rushing out like a dam, and her thick cream coated his crotch. Loki moaned as he came with her, weeks-worth of semen flowing into his younger sister as he savagely continued to assault her clit, kicking her into a second orgasm.

When she finished, Loki took his dick out of her insides, and Linka sat on her knees, her and his cum dripping from her legs in wet trails. She glanced up with hazy eyes at Lynn, Lane and Luke, all blue-balled and she giggled apologetically.

"Sorry, you three," she said as she again as she firmly grasps Lynn's dick with her right hand, and Lane's with her left, and planting her mouth on Luke's dick with a kiss to the tip, "Make sure you guys give me a lot~"

The three groaned in unison as Linka set to fuck them with her hands and mouth. She could feel them all throbbing, and could only imagine the pain and relief they were feeling from her touch. _She was glad to give them release. Anything for her brothers…_

Lane was the first to cum as he splashed Linka's cheeks and shoulder. Lynn was second, spraying his hot seed all over her tits and body. And good Luke was third, painting the inside of her mouth white. The three sweaty guys fell to the side, panting and gasping after their orgasms. "For once… I'm glad I wasn't first," Lynn cruelly snickered as he fist-bumped Luke.

"Boys, boys… you all did amazing…" Linka said truthfully, beaming innocently at them. She had a really cute smile, the kind that made them forget that they had just had an incestuous gangbang, and made them feel like a real family again…

"I didn't do anything, though," Loni complained, while Lars nodded in agreement.

"Oh… sorry you two, I forgot you guys existed…"

"That's okay… I liked watching you guys get into it. Vouyering when you gave Lynn a helping hand was nice," Lars said, like the creepy emo fuck he was.

Linka grinned, curling and uncurling her finger at Loni and Lars in a 'come here' motion. Lars seemed a bit hesitant at first, but sweet naïve Loni simply walked towards her, forcing his brooding sibling to follow behind. The freckled woman opened her lower lips with her fingers, allowing the two to gaze at her red and white insides, and she practically purred "Do you like what you see?"

The two gulped.

"Well, Loni, feel free to hop in at any time…"

"What about me?" Lars asked.

"You're fifteen, Lars. It's against the…"

"Sigh. Who the fuck cares?"

"That's true," Linka said, gazing into the crowd at a certain ellipses-lover, "Who the fuck cares?"

While that was going on, the nude Loni slipped onto the ground, kneeling before Linka. He took a moment to admire the beautiful young woman she had grown into; confident, loving and infinitely sexy. "My peepee's getting really hard," he said as it began to inflate again.

"Did you really just say peepee?" Loki asked, before he hopped the couch and closed his eyes to fall asleep. Luke followed him to Dreamland, lying down on the floor and shutting his eyes with a small "Night, dudes. Don't let the Linkas bite."

The only ones left were Linka, Loni, Lane, Lynn and Lars.

"Come on guys. Are you going to let Loniiiiiiiiiiiii- ahhh…" she moaned as the blonde penetrated her gently after rubbing his cock against her lips, and began thrusting into her. She straddled his lower body, wrapping her legs around him and allowing him to rock back and forth inside her, his girth scraping her insides and making her groan louder and louder.

"Damn, Loni… let me finish," she panted, smiling lightly as she realized the accidental double entendre she made. Lane would've been proud.

Then again, he was standing right there, his cock pointed at the sky.

"Anyways… you guys join in. Always room for everyone~" Linka offered.

"I, uh… I would love to, sister, but… I have a specific… kink if you will…" Lars began to stutter uncomfortably. The white haired woman cocked her head as Loni cocked her pussy (Fuck you, that was a good line and you know it). "Linka… how do you feel about… me going through the back door?"

The eighteen year old's eyes widened as she realized what he was essentially offering. "You mean… in my ass?"

Lars nodded, blushing profoundly. His older sister simply smirked, and tapped on the grunting Loni. He fell back to the ground, flat on his back and staring up at Linka. The girl began to rock her hips as she placed her hands around his waist, and moved them slowly towards his stomach. The sound of flesh smacking and wetness spilling filled the room, and Linka pointed at her ass.

"Just be gentle… it's my first time…"

That was all young Lars needed to rush towards her and slowly position himself in front of her tiny hole, before slowly inserting it in. The woman's eyes widened and tongue protruded slightly as he filled her butt with his cock. "Oh yeah… fuck my ass, Lars. Be a good younger brother for me…"

She thought she would hate it. She was wrong.

Lars slowly began to move back and forth as well as Loni, though it was more difficult because her ass was so tight. As he did, Loni kept at it with her vagina, and Linka could feel every crown and ridge of his penis as it slid in and out of her special woman place. Soon, Lars got into the rhythm of it, jerking himself in and out with the new found lubrication that was his pre cum.

Finally, Lane made a reappearance, standing besides the doubly-penetrated woman with his dick in his hand, stroking it while he watched Loni and Lars ravish her. Linka beamed and took his dick in her hand, giving him a few pumps before putting him in her mouth, and she began sucking him, making the young comedian groan as he grabbed the sides of her head and began rocking it along his length… like she was just a dickwipe for him…

Technically, she was objectifying them the most. They were all doing it, in a sense. But, deep down… they all loved each other. And that's what mattered most.

While Loni rubbed his sex against hers, Lars ravaged her dark hole, and Lane enjoyed the blowjob provided by his younger sister, Linka turned slightly to the side to see her naked brother Lynn, freckles all over his athletic body, as he simply watched them, his eyes slightly preadatory.

 _What's wrong with him?_ Linka thought. She would've asked, but her mouth was too full of Lane, whose head she cupped with her tongue, sliding it back and forth on her wet organ. She almost coughed as her mouth filled with the thick mixture of his pre cum, slight traces of his actual cum, and her never ending supply of saliva. The white substance even began dripping from her mouth as she continued her sloppy and messy blowjob, dripping onto Loni.

But the young boy didn't mind. He was in paradise. Bliss took his mind as he fucked Linka with all his passion, his veiny manhood claiming everything she could give him. He even reached up and pinched Linka's hard nipple, and Lane felt her groan on his dick.

"Harder," she simply gasped as she managed a little air, causing Loni to begin stroking her entire boob, stopping every so often to squeeze her tit as hard as he could, and Linka felt the highest sense of delight from that. It was almost holy, how he was pleasuring the woman he loved.

For Lars, it was anything but holy, but he liked it that way. His dick continued to slip in and out of Linka's ass, the tightness of it almost unreal. But that didn't stop him from loving his sister's insides, a pressure slowly building inside his core.

He felt like he wasn't doing as much, though… so he decided to spank her.

Which he did.

Her butt rippled slightly and Linka yelped as the sting of Lars' smack began to… sting. "Lars…"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Do… do that again," she murmured before returning to service Lane's cock.

Lars hesitated before smacking her ass again, leaving a red mark on her otherwise perfectly fair skin. Everytime he did, he was rewarded with another squeeze from her insides. They gripped his dick even harder than they did Loni's, but both boys ensured that they kept going. They couldn't (and shouldn't) stop no matter what…

Eventually, Lane was the first to finish. He forced his dick as deep into her mouth as he could, finally releasing his spunk directly into her throat as he moaned "Linkaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." One spurt… two spurts… then he took his dick out and rubbed it a little more, causing three more shots onto Linka's face and chest.

"That was, mhm, amazing," she complimented.

Loni and Lars kept at work in her nether regions, and Linka felt the wall in her stomach slowly open again, and her panting and moaning became more audible. Even the floor was joining on making sound as she bounced along Lars and Loni's lengths. The two even felt each other's dicks as they scraped the same places, thinly separated by Linka's body. And Linka could definitely feel it. The double penetration by the built blonde and gaunt goth was making her sweat, and she could almost see stars dancing before her eyes.

Lars was next to finish; he gave her ass one final, and powerful, slap and she squeezed his prick so hard that he screamed with raw emotion (take a recording, he wouldn't do that very often) as he filled her ass with his seed, before falling to the ground as he became flaccid. He wasn't the strongest, obviously…

That simply left Linka and Loni (and Lynn, brooding to the side, but we'll get to that in a sec). The young woman brushed a light hair from her face as she looked down into his eyes. They both had blue eyes, but there was something about his that made them… clearer, one could say. She leaned into his ear and whispered "Let's cum together, okay Loni?"

"Yes, Linka," he whispered back obediently.

"Good boy. I'll make sure your first time inside me was worth breaking the laws of nature."

She rode him for a little while longer, but the heat building up deep inside her felt like it was fit to explode, and Loni felt the same way about the pressure in his core. One final thrust was all they needed to send themselves over the edge, Linka crying as he impaled her and a rush of semen burst from his dick, which was reciprocated by Linka's own fluids running out of her pussy like a river.

"God, Loni… it feels amazing…"

"I know…"

Their toes curled and uncurled as they rode out their orgasms together, which ended with Linka slipping off her brother's erection. She was content to sit on the rug, her hand gracing Loni's soft arm with her gentle touch, but her eyes fell to the wayside… and landed on her sports-obsessed brother… Lynn Loud Jr.

He simply peered back, his expression a bit mysterious, but he braved a small smile. Linka, her skin still stained with incestuous proteins, crawled over to the wall where he sat. "Hey," she whispered softly, "What's going on here?"

The nude jock shrugged slightly. "It's nothing."

"Obviously it's something. Spit it out already."

Lynn chuckled. "If I were Lane, I would've had a joke for that," he said, making Linka's cheeks burn bright.

"Can you just tell me?"

"Come on, Linka, you know I'm not good with that spilling emotions shit. I know my name's mostly used for girls, doesn't mean I'll act like one."

Linka decided to let that remark slide. "Please?"

The young man sighed as if he were his roommate, and then swallowed. "Look," he started, "I just… I feel like… look, I've been in love with you for so long. Longer than these guys. These guys come home and find you a lot prettier than the year before, and they decide to do it with you. I'm not saying they don't love you, I'm just saying… I was the first," he lightly grinned, making Linka giggle.

"Always making it a contest, huh?" she lightly punched him as he used to do when they were younger, "It's always Lynn in first."

"I just thought that… I know we don't have time and you want it to be all of us, but…"

He extended his arm a little, his hand cupped in an offering way. "Do you mind if we have one solo dance?"

Linka felt like she could cry.

"Yes. Let's have one…"

But they didn't have one. They had several. Most of their brothers had passed out by that point… asleep and weary. One of them would even regard the whole thing as a dream. A really good dream~

As for Lynn and Linka… he pressed himself to her entrance, making her moan as he breached her walls. The rest of the night they spent copulating; positions ever-shifting. They started with her sitting on his lap, facing him as he penetrated her. Then they moved to their sides as Lynn rammed himself into her over and over. Soon, she found herself on top, sitting between his raised knees as she bounced on his hardness. And finally, they ended on all fours, Lynn panting like a dog. A Lynndog, you could say.

A Lynndog breeding his bitch~

A final, mighty groan escaped his throat as he shot his cream inside her pussy, pulling out to allow himself to spurt on her backside. It felt like liquid pearls to Linka, and she shook with her own powerful orgasm. Her brothers had been so good to her. They had raised her their whole lives, nurtured her, loved her… and brought her into the world of adulthood.

"I love you so much, Linka."

"I love you too, Lynn. I love all of my brothers so much it hurts to be away."

He lightly grinned at that. "Well… now we're going to stay with you for a long time…"

She looked at her snoring brothers, all of them beginning to stir from their slumber. They spent the next hour cleaning up and getting rid of that awful hormonal smell. How they did this in an hour? idk and idc

The next day had finally come, and all of Linka's older brothers had to leave. They all kissed her on her cheek (though Luke, understandably, was a little hesitant to do so) and waved to her, wishing her a final happy birthday. Loki was the last to leave through the door, as he gazed back at his younger sister, smiling sweetly at her older brother.

Man… she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen…

"Bye Linka. I, uh, I literally hope we meet up again, soon. Maybe this time… we could just grab a movie or go shopping."

Linka laughed. "I'd like that."

Loki patted her white hair. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but… you were always my favorite. The rest of these guys are fucking stupid."

And with that, he left out the door. He didn't close it behind him, allowing the gentle, warm rays of the sunrise to wash over Linka's skin. Lars nervously approached her, but Linka nodded gently, and he stood beside her as they watched their older siblings drive away. Luke threw up a final "Devil's horns" gesture as they rode off, Linka beaming at them.

"So… it's just me and you now, Lars."

"Sigh. You want to watch some Vampires of Melancholia with me?"

"I thought that show aired at night?"

"DVDs, Linka. I have DVDs."

The white haired eighteen year old studied her black haired brother, before finally giving a small nod. "Sure. Let's just get some breakfast first. You like your eggs extra well done, right?"

Lars nodded, and the two closed the door on their little story with their older brothers…

* * *

 **I feel like the story trailed off towards the end, but in my defense, I was writing this at three in the morning and just wanted to collapse.**

 **This won't be the last time I write about Linka and her brothers. I'm already beginning work on another story set in genderbent Royal Woods (though this one won't be Loudcest so make of that what you will)**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. This is Auto signing off, with a deep sense of shame that gets worse by the day…**


End file.
